1. Technology Field
The disclosure relates to a method for establishing a communication between two peer devices and a wireless communication device using the method and a computer-readable medium.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a great number of electronic devices have come to have wireless communication functions. Subsequently, various wireless communication standards, such as the representative examples of personalized wireless techniques include a wireless LAN, and Bluetooth (registered trademark), have been established. These wireless techniques are implemented in various devices, primarily multi-functional electric appliances such as personal computers, cell phones, electronic notebooks, and so forth.
Take Bluetooth as an example, it is a wireless technology that allows short range communications between Bluetooth enabled electronic devices. Typically, in order for a first Bluetooth device capable of communicating using the Bluetooth communications protocol to communicate with a second Bluetooth device, the two Bluetooth devices have to operate in a master-slave configuration, wherein the Bluetooth device that requests a connection with another Bluetooth device is called a master and a Bluetooth computing device to be connected is called a slave, so that an operation or process that is termed “pairing” is performed within the Bluetooth devices.
Since the Bluetooth device may be in two different roles, such as the mater or the slave, before establishing the connection, however, when two Bluetooth devices are requesting a connection for each other simultaneously, the Bluetooth devices are in a state of competing for being the master, and thus the Bluetooth devices have to launch another request until the master-slave configuration is formed. Accordingly, it needs much time for pairing two Bluetooth devices.